You Don't Know Me
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: Harry is on his sixth year at Hogwarts, it’s his final chance to ask Cho Chang to be his date on the Yule Ball. It’s now or never. He asked for his best friends to help him make the perfect plan. Ron and Hermione agreed, well, so it seems. But what if
1. The Perfect Plan

Title: You Don't Know Me..

Author name: karenkatekitty

Summary: Harry is on his sixth year at Hogwarts, it's his final chance to ask Cho Chang to be his date on the Yule Ball. It's now or never. He asked for his best friends to help him make the perfect plan. Ron and Hermione agreed, well, so it seems. But what if Hermione feels something special for Harry. Will Harry go on with the plan or will he finally realize something that has been there for quite sometime?

* * *

**Chapter1: The Perfect Plan**

"Ron, this is the chance I've been waiting for," Harry exclaimed as he entered the sixth year male dormitory. He shared this room with his best friend Ronald Weasley, and other fellow Gryffindors namely Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas two years ago. Since last year he was moved to his own Gryffindor Prefect Room. Other prefects like him had their own rooms as well. They shared their own Prefect's Common Room and baths. Hermione was also a sixth year prefect like him.

"Harry what's the rush?" Ron asked, as he scratched his head with a confused look on his face.

"Cho, I'm going to ask her to be my date in the Yule Ball. It's my last chance she'll be out of Hogwarts next school year now is my last opportunity. I got to ask her out," Harry said excitedly.

"And how are you suppose to do that?" Ron questioned his very anxious friend. "You can't even go near that girl without making a fool of yourself. Seriously Harry, 'the-boy-who-lived' title you have shrinks into the 'BOY-WHO-TRIPPED' title, because you seem to loose your wits when your around that Ravenclaw chick," he added.

"That's why you have to help me," Harry said with a psyched look on his face. "You and Hermione are just the right people to help me pull this Yule Ball stunt. You'll help me figure out what to do and well, she will give me a woman's point of view, sort of give me the possible reactions that Cho would be having on certain things or events," he added as he tried to convince his friend to help him.

" I don't know Harry. Hermione is a lot different from Cho. Your darling crush isn't actually as intellectual as our friend and our best friend isn't really into dating and arranging parties like the object of your affection," Ron retorted as he read a copy of Quiddditch Through the Ages, "But if you think we can help I will sincerely lend a hand." "I think you have to ask Hermione first if she wants to get involved in this whole scam of yours and well, you know how to convince her, just tell her that we aren't breaking any school rules," he joked.

"Thanks Ron! I owe you one," Harry said, as he patted his friends back and ran off to the Gryffindor Common Room to look for Hermione.

As he went of the stairs he saw Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown chattering by from the corner of the girl's dormitory door. "Hey, any of you seen Hermione," he asked. Both girls looked and knocked on their dormitory door.

"Hermione, put down those books I think Harry wants to see you," Parvati yelled. Harry just flashed a smile of thanks.

Hermione came out of their dormitory holding a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'. "What is it Harry?" she asked a bit confused.

Harry led her down by the roaring Gryffindor fire and whispered, " I need your help on something really important."

"This has nothing to do with bringing down Voldemort does it?" she asked inquisitively.

A smile broke out of Harry's face. "Seriously, it is not about him. You know how much I really like Cho and well, she's on her seventh year at Hogwarts I want her to be my date this coming Yule Ball. I need you and Ron to help me put up the perfect plan for an unforgettable date," he tried to convince her.

Hermione didn't know how to react, it isn't the first time Harry talked about how he liked Cho Chang a lot and that he wanted to ask her out but to actually have heard him ask for help so he could proceed with his little plan, that really never crossed her mind. She was taken a back by the whole situation.

"How exactly do you expect me to be of assistance to you?" Hermione asked. " I really don't know Cho personally. The only time we actually talk to her is when we are in Prefect Meetings with the Heads of the Houses so it isn't much. You know her a lot better than I do Harry so I don't think I would be of any help," she added.

"Hermione I need you to back me up on this one," he pleaded. "You and Ron are my only best friends here and I want you guys to be part of this special moment." Hermione knew she had to agree. Harry was giving her the Puppy eyes and she wouldn't dare argue with that.

"Okay, I will try to help you," she agreed. " On one condition no breaking school rules. You're also a Prefect for crying out loud. If you guys weren't my best friends I could have taken all the Gryffindor points because of all the rule breaking that you guys have been doing."

"Well, Hermione, if I remember correctly, you are also part of the many rule breaking escapades that Ron and I have", he reminded her.

"Well, that's true but if you still want to have a chance as Head boy you could at least lessen your rule breaking," she retorted.

"Harry, are you really serious about Cho?" Hermione asked with a serious look on her face.

"I think I have waited long enough, with her mourning Cedric's death and all, but I think I should grab the opportunity while I have it," he answered as he held her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Hermione only gave a faint smile but deep down inside she dreaded the things she heard from her best friend. He loved someone else. All this time it's still that girl. All the things they have shared, it was but because of friendship and nothing more.

Hermione was awfully quiet for a while. The realization of a broken heart flooded her thoughts.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked a bit concerned as to why his friend was very quiet.

"It's nothing Harry. I'd better be going to the Gryffindor Prefect's Dormitory. I just went to my old room for a little peace and quiet but I think my Prefect room is more private. I better be going now," she stood up and didn't look back.

Hermione went pass the Prefect's common room and entered her own room. After she made sure that the door was shot she started sobbing. She hadn't cried like that since the time she thought Harry was already dead on their fifth year but luckily, he recovered from another encounter with Voldemort that took place in the Forbidden Forest. The Order of the Phoenix, a group of mysterious witches and wizards that guarded the Portal to Eternity helped him drive the Dark Lord into hiding but Harry was badly hurt. He almost bled to death and she was the one who extended his life with her own blood. Her blood was flowing through his veins. Now Hermione felt a different pain, the fear of loosing Harry in the hands of death was unbearable but the anguish that she was going through because of the inevitable truth that she would loose him to someone else almost felt like her heart being torn out of her chest.

"Stop it Hermione, you know better than to cry about something you have no control of," she scolded herself. "He loves someone else, bare with it. At least you know he'll be happy. No one told you life is fair, just because you love him it doesn't mean he'll love you back," she reminded herself.

Two weeks before the Yule Ball and first part of the plan was to ask Cho. Harry remembered in his fourth year when he finally got the courage to ask her out Cedric Diggory asked her first. That was the same year he witnessed the death of the young man in the hands of Voldemort with the help of Peter Pettigrew the man or should we say the rat that betrayed his parents. It was two years ago but the thought still haunted him. Ron said that Cho just needs to hear the right things and she would definitely say yes.

Harry waited for Cho after the Prefects meeting. Cho had to talk to Prof. Flitwick after the meeting. After a few minutes she went out of the room and was a bit startled when Harry appeared in front of her.

"Hey Cho! I didn't mean to startle you," Harry greeted.

"It's okay, I have been a bit jumpy lately but I'm fine," Cho said. " The meeting is over a while I ago, why do you want to see me," she asked.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you," Harry swallowed, "Will you be my date for the Yule Ball."

"Harry don't you think it's too early, the Yule Ball is two weeks from now," she said as she flashed a beautiful smile that sure made Harry's knees go jelly, "I haven't decided if I will go but if I do I'll tell you about it. Is that fair enough for you," she answered before she left for their Common Room.

Harry was a bit disappointed but at least he didn't get no for an answer.

Cho went to the Ravenclaw Common Room her friends Stacy Blakes and Halley Kennedy her fellow Ravenclaw seventh years were waiting for her.

"Cho, is it true?" they asked in unison.

"What's true?" she said confused.

"That Harry Potter asked you to be his date this coming Yule Ball," Stacy exclaimed.

"You said yes didn't you?" Halley asked.

"How did you know all this?" she asked bemused, "I never told anyone and that was a few minutes after the meeting." Cho didn't know how to react with her friend's interrogation. "I didn't say yes but I didn't say no either. I just told him I'm not sure if I'm attending."

"Why did you do that?" Stacy questioned her. "Last year we understood why you didn't want to go because you're still mourning Cedric's Death but this is too much. You organize parties that you yourself don't attend."

"Girl, you need a social life. Harry Potter is a hottie and you know it," Halley exclaimed. " I can't believe you let that one pass, if he asked me I don't care if I'm working in the ministry and he's still a third year. I'd definitely go out with him," she added.

Cho laughed at the idea but she knew her friends were just trying to cheer her up. Loosing Cedric was very difficult for her, she just can't figure out how she'll be able to open her heart to someone else, she's so scared to be hurt again.

Cho excused herself from her friends and went to the library, there she saw a fellow Ravenclaw and if she could remember correctly the boy was Sean Theodore also a seventh year but he was awfully shy. The boy smiled when he saw her. She went to his direction. The boy stood up and invited her to sit.

"Hi Cho," the boy said awkwardly. " How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she replied, "Well, what are you researching about Sean, that's your name, right," she asked.

The boy blushed as Cho mentioned his name. "I'm just reading about .uhmm.about the History of the Ministry of Magic. I find it rather interesting but, I don't want to bother you with all this."

"No it's okay," she assured him. "Tell me about this Ministry History thing." They talked and laughed and Cho was for once happy and comfortable talking to someone. Many considered Sean an odd ball but Cho saw something else, a gentle heart. His features were subtle but you could see the warmth in his blue eyes and his brown hair was almost covering his shy face that reminded her of Cedric a lot.

Hermione saw Cho with another guy in the library. "Isn't this lovely! Harry asked her out and now she's with someone else. It's none of my business, is it?" she scolded herself. "I hope you don't do anything to hurt Harry. I swear you'll wish you'd never been born at all. Oh, Hermione, stop acting like a jealous girlfriend, your just a best friend, romantic jealousy isn't part of the deal," she reminded herself.

In the Ravenclaw Common Room Cho was cornered by her friends and they forced her to tell Harry that she'll be going to the Yule Ball with him and that she won't hang out with Sean anymore, which her friends considered a freak.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were going through the rest of the things they have planned in the Gryffindor Common Room, when Colin came in running.

" Harry it's a letter from Cho, one of the Ravenclaw girls asked me to give this to you. Stacy, she's one of her best friends," he said as he caught his breath.

Harry opened the letter and Ron and Hermione read a long with him.

Dear Harry,

I'm going to attend the Yule Ball and I'm very honored to be your date.

Sincerely, Cho

Harry jumped like a loose Kangaroo. "She said yes, she bloody said yes!" he yelled.

"Actually, she wrote it not said it," Ron said. " So we will go as planned," Ron led the whole planning team.

Hermione was just quiet nodding her head in agreement on some of the things Ron was discussing. She didn't want to look at Harry, she knew that she wasn't being unfair but she isn't sure as to who was being treated unfairly.

"So this is the list of things to do," Ron reported as he held out the unrolled parchment.

Ron and Harry - Set up a special secret dinner near the lake. Convince Dobby and Winky to help. Harry and Hermione - Buy a gift for Cho in Hogsmeade. Ron - get fireworks from Fred and George for the special secret dinner. Ron - Find Singer for Harry and Cho's first dance. Hermione - Pick out a nice love song.

"That looks like a great plan," Harry said as he commended his best friend.

"Honestly, that's what you call inspiration," Ron beamed with a smile, "I have a date for the Yule Ball and well, she helped with making this whole plan."

"So who is this rather fortunate young woman?" Hermione asked.

"She's Ginny's friend Elizabeth Coles," he answered rather proud of himself.

"Wow, guess this whole Gryffindor Keeper thing is doing great for you mate," Harry exclaimed.

"It's not about that. I think this is it, I'm really in love," Ron said dreamily.

Harry and Hermione were both happy for their friend.

"So you guys better go to Hogsmeade tomorrow that's the only time you Prefects got some time free," he commanded mockingly.

"Yes, Sir Ronald!" Hermione replied jokingly then they all went to their own rooms. Hermione carried the burden of helping Harry find the perfect song and present for Cho.

She got out of bed put on her robe took out her CD player and an old CD that her parents loved listening to. She had gone out to the Prefect's common room that was already empty. She sat down the big reading chair by the fire. She listened to the music and started singing with it. She tried to do it as softly as possible.

You give your hand to me

Then you say hello

And I can't hardly speak

My heart is beating so

And anyone can tell

You think you know me well

But you don't know me.

The words of the song were as if written for her. It said everything that she felt. Tears started to fall down her eyes as she sang along the music only she could hear.

No. you don't know the one

Who dreams of you at night

Longs to kiss your lips

Longs to hold you tight

Oh I am just a friend

That's all I've ever been

Coz you don't know me

Harry couldn't sleep and went out to the Prefect common room. He was hearing someone singing. He was hearing a very beautiful voice as if it was an angel singing. He went out to see who it was and he saw where the voice came from. It was his angel! It was his best friend, Hermione.

I never knew the art of making love

Know my heartaches with love for you

Afraid and shy I let my chance go by

A chance that you might love me to

Hermione continued singing her heart out. As her tears rolled down her cheeks, She tried to shove the sadness she was feeling. The longing she felt for the love that she wished was offered to her and not to someone else.

You give your hand to me

And then you say goodbye

I watch you walk away

Beside the lucky gal

Oh you will never know

The one who loves you so

Well, you don't know me

Harry moved closer to see her. Her eyes were closed as she sang holding the CD player in her hands. The weird thing was she was crying. He wanted to wipe the tears away but he wanted her to finish the song. He wanted to hear her sing as if she was singing just for him. "Yes, she is singing for me," he told himself.

You give your hand to me

And then you say goodbye

I watch you walk away

Beside the lucky gal

Oh you will never know

The one who loves you so

Coz, you don't know me

Oh. no. you don't know me

Hmm. You don't know me

The song ended and Hermione opened her eyes. She thought she was dreaming but she wasn't, Harry was standing right in front of her. "Harry I didn't know you were out here," she said trying to cover her face and wiping her tears away.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied. " I didn't know you can sing really well, actually you were bloody brilliant. I haven't heard anyone sing as good as you. Where have you been keeping your talent," he said.

"I'm too busy with school and I only sing when I'm alone," she said shyly.

"No wonder Ron and I never found out. Well, at least I found my singer and my song," Harry said gladly.

Hermione, couldn't believe what she was hearing, the song that pictured all her feelings for Harry, he wants to dedicate it to Cho and the worst part was he wanted her to sing the song for them. "Harry, sometimes I wish you were a lot more sensitive!" she retorted as she ran off to her room.

Harry was so confused. What did he say to upset her like that? They were to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow but what if she won't come. He didn't want to bother her she must be upset about something. He went to his room and tried very hard to get some sleep.

When Hermione came out of the Prefect's Common Room to the Gryffindor Common Room, she saw Ginny who seem to be very glad to see her.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," she said as Hermione approached her table.

" I saw you and Harry last night when I went to the Prefect's bath. You ran off to your room, what happened?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I just," Hermione tried to answer, " I don't know maybe I was not in the mood to talk I guess," she lied.

"Hermione, you are like a sister to me," Ginny said as she placed a hand over Hermione's, "you helped me when I was in those Harry Potter Frenzy that I had before. You made me see things in a different level. If you hadn't done that I wouldn't be dating Colin Creevey."

"I'm really glad you're happy now," Hermione said.

"I know you like Harry and it hurts you to know that he is going out with someone else and believe me I know how painful that is," Ginny said, " but we have a different case Hermione, you love Harry and I loved him to but in your situation I think he loves you but he still doesn't realize it yet."

"How can he love me when it's Cho he always talks about all the time?" Hermione retorted.

"He knows you. You've been together since your first year. You know each other more than anyone else, well, except maybe for my brother. He can't see his true feelings for you because your friendship is a good excuse for him to see your relationship as just plain platonic," Ginny said all knowingly. "The one he has with Cho is probably just a bad case of infatuation and when it comes to that I am an expert, remember I was drop dead crazy about that Potter boy, but I know he'll be a lot happier if he's with you. I'm not saying all this because I'm your friend but because I really believe you guys are perfect for each other."

"You're a true friend Ginny, but you don't have to say all those things to cheer me up. I guess you're right about my feelings for Harry but I doubt it if he feels the same way for me," Hermione sighed. "I'm no good at matters of the heart, it's not like some subject I can read over in books. If I can't be with Harry at least I know he'll be with someone whom he really wants to be with even if it isn't me. I better go, Harry might be waiting for me outside, I promised to help him pick a gift for Cho," She stood up to leave.

"Seriously Hermione I just hope you're doing the right thing here, you're giving up on the man you love," Ginny said. " All these should better be worth it."

Hermione hurriedly went out to the great hall to meet Ron and Harry. The whole night she was crying she came to a decision. If Harry really loves Cho, then she would help him win that girl's heart no matter how painful it would be for her. She spotted the two boys and went to Ron's side (not her usual seat because she always sat beside Harry).

"Are you alright Hermione? Harry told me you were.." Ron was interrupted.

"I'm okay Ron. Harry I'll help you pick out the gift today," she said as she tried to give out a smile and made an effort to convince her friends she's well.

"We can do it tomorrow, if you're not feeling good," Harry said very concerned holding her hand.

"I'm fine, and besides you need to practice for your Quidditch match two days before the Yule Ball. I know your looking forward on your match with Slytherin," she responded.

"She's right Harry. We have to start doubling-up our practices, Captain. That is if you want to win the coming game," Ron said.

Malfoy with his cronies passed by their table.

"Well, Potter, I hope you and your puny Gryffindor team have been practicing well," he sneered. "Specially when you have a new girlfriend cheering for you. Can't compete with Diggory when he was alive and this time you snatch his girl now that he's dead."

Hermione saw Harry's hand go into a fist. She grabbed his hand and tried to appease him.

"I see your old girlfriend is still clinging on to you Potter. Granger, I think you're smart enough to know that he's crazy about another girl. I guess a poor mudblood like you isn't fit for the great Harry Potter," he said as he shifted his stare from Harry to Hermione.

"That's not true," Harry retorted as he freed his hands from Hermione's and punched Draco straight in the nose. Even Ron was startled by the quick turn of events.

Draco dropped on the floor as he held his bleeding nose, Crabbe and Goyle tried to help him stand up. McGonagall went straight to the scene of the incident.

"What is the matter with you boys," McGonagall said with a stern voice, " Mr. Potter was it necessary for you to hit Mr. Malfoy?"

"Professor, Malfoy was insulting Hermione," Ron bellowed, "He said really mean stuffs to her and Harry was just quicker than me but I could have done the same thing."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I see you have started this whole mess. You boys should be ashamed of yourself both of you are Prefects and Quidditch Captains, what examples are you showing the younger students? 30 points are to be removed from your houses that's for you Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," she said as she gave a very disappointed look on the two boys. "Mr. Malfoy I suggest you go to the hospital wing immediately," she commanded.

Malfoy and his brainless minions went to the hospital wing as instructed by McGonagall. The Professor left the Gryffindor table but before doing so she reminded Harry to stay away from trouble or the Quidditch match before the Yule Ball would be canceled.

"Harry, that was a whack! You broke that obnoxious boy's nose," Ron exclaimed.

"I really don't think that was necessary," Hermione said. "I don't care whatever it is Malfoy calls me. I got used to it and I really don't give a damn about his opinion about me."

"He has no right to talk to you that way," Harry retorted, "He doesn't know what a wonderful person you are Hermione and no one has the right to say otherwise. He can despise me all he want but I had enough of his bad mouthing you."

"Harry's right Hermione, you shouldn't get used to those comments, that git, Malfoy is saying about you," Ron added.

The three best friends went of to their classes. After Herbology, Ron ran off to the Gryffindor tower to round the Quidditch players for practice while Harry and Hermione went of to Hogsmeade to buy the special Yule Ball gift for Cho.

Harry couldn't believe that he just snapped when Malfoy picked on Hermione. It wasn't like him, it was usually Ron who gets so pissed of but what Malfoy said really ticked him off. He knew pretty well that the boy just enjoyed annoying his best friend but the fact that he said Hermione wasn't enough made him very furious. "Hermione is more than any guy could ask for. She's smart, kind, gentle and very talented. How dare that Malfoy say such rubbish," he told himself.

They were walking past the Sparkling Charms and Jewel Shop when Hermione stopped and stared at the glass window. A number of beautiful Gems and pieces of jewelry were displayed.

"Look here, you might find something," Hermione said and pulled him to get inside the shop.

They looked around but Hermione was eyeing a very beautiful Heart-shaped Locket with an emerald stone in the middle.

"This one is perfect Harry," she pointed the necklace to her friend. Oh how she wished that he was picking out a gift for her and not for someone else.

The woman manning the shop went to them and showed them the beautiful piece.

"Your, girlfriend has a very good taste in jewelry," the woman said.

"But we are not." Hermione said turning scarlet when Harry held her hand that made her stop talking.

"Would you like to try it on," the woman asked.

"I have to see how it looks like Hermione," Harry said then he placed the necklace around his best friends neck. It was odd, the feeling she felt as Harry's hand touched her bare skin it almost made her jump. She looked at herself in the mirror and she just smiled.

Harry stared at Hermione, she was so pretty, and the emerald stone on the necklace and her brown eyes complemented each other. "Why didn't I notice it before?" he thought.

"How much is it?" he asked lady.

"130 Galleons. But it's well, worth it. It's one of a kind. You won't find anything like it. It's usually given to the person whom you truly love. It's been passed on to many lovers for centuries now," the woman answered.

Hermione had a shocked look on her face, "Harry it's too expensive did you bring enough money for this?"

"It's okay Hermione, I brought along more than enough money, I've been saving up for this," he assured her.

He didn't ask Hermione to remove the necklace. "What if he just gave it to her?" he thought. What was he thinking after all the things that the woman said about giving it to his one true love and he thought of giving it to his best friend, Hermione.

He walked her up to the Prefect's common room then he proceeded to join Ron and the rest of the team to practice Quidditch. The face of Hermione wearing the necklace lingered in his mind.

He went on with the practice. Harry noticed 3 girls in the stands who were watching the team practice. It was Cho and her two friends.

He went to Ron and asked him to proceed with the practice then he flew to the direction of the stands.

"Hi Harry," Cho greeted, "These are my friends Stacy and Halley. They wanted to meet you personally."

Harry felt his face turn red. "Hi Stacy, Halley."

"Harry, you're a really great Seeker, you guys have been winning the Quidditch cup for quite some time now," Stacy remarked.

"Thanks," Harry answered as he felt himself blush as red as Ron's hair.

"I better get back to practice," he said to Cho, "I'm really happy to see you." He flew back to where the teams were practicing. The girls with Cho giggled but couldn't hide a sign of jealousy for their friend.

In Hermione's room, she sat in front of her vanity an enchanted brush combed her hair. She just kept looking at the locket on her chest. How she wished that it would be for her. A mysterious woman appeared in replace of her reflection in the mirror.

"Thy locket will show thy face and whom thy heart truly desires," the woman in the mirror said, and then disappeared. Hermione opened the locket and saw her face and Harry's. It never lied. The locket showed the person her heart desires. She went of to bed and dreamed that maybe in some twist of faith things will change. She held the locket in her hand. Tomorrow she would give it back to Harry.

to be continued


	2. Realization

Chapter 2: Realization

* * *

Days had passed. Ron got Dobby and Winky to agree in helping them put up a special table by the lake on the night of the Yule Ball. The only things they had to worry about were the Astronomy Essay, a match with Slytherin and the singer for Harry's little Yule Ball Serenade.

The day of the Quidditch match arrived. Playing against Slytherin was the nastiest of all the games played by the Gryffindor team. Ron, Harry and Dean are the oldest members of the team. The rest are fifth year to second year Gryffindor students.

At the stands Hermione was beside Ginny cheering for her friends. Hagrid would have been there if he wasn't sent to Beauxbatons to meet Madame Maxime for an important convention. Hermione's heart leaped every time she saw Harry get in a very edgy position or if he seemed to be on the verge of falling off his broom, which wasn't so because he's very good at Quidditch but she still felt worried most of the time. She remembered in their first year, the time when Harry's broom was jinxed and he almost fell, she set professors Snape's robes on fire and the commotion knocked Prof. Quirrell who was the one jinxing it. On their second year Harry was hit by a rouge bludger and got his poor arm broken. No thanks to Gilderoy Lockhart the boy had to grow his bones back because instead of mending them the so called 'all-knowing -professor' made all the bones in the right arm disappear. And there was the third year incident when poor Harry fainted because a dementor came in the fields. She hoped that no accident would happen to her friend this year. On their fourth year on the first Triwizard challenge, Harry had to fly around a Hungarian Horntail to get the golden egg, it wasn't Quidditch but he did one hell of scary flying on that one.

The game started. Ron was one hell of a keeper. He always blocked Blaise Zabini's attempts to score. Colin one of their Chasers scored 3 times. Harry and Draco had a head to head fight to get the snitch. Malfoy had almost got it but he was over powered by his smugness that he didn't realizes that he was about to hit one of the rings then bang Malfoy fell off his broom. Harry rushed to get the snitch but also went after the limp motionless body of Malfoy. He must have been knocked off by the impact on his head. Gryffindor won 180 points to 20.

Harry laid down Malfoy on the ground then he ran off and held the snitch the Gryffindor fans applauded. Ron and the rest of the team went to him and waved to all their friends. Harry scanned the field Hermione was coming their way with Ginny.

Ginny went straight to Colin and gave him a big hug and they kissed she didn't even mind her brother who was staring at them.

Hermione ran towards her friends. "You guys were great," she said as she held her hands out to both of them. "Good keeper maneuvers Ron," she commended. "Harry, you were brilliant and it's a good thing you save that Malfoy from getting any concussions. Now he owes you one," she beamed. Then she gave Harry a hug and he embraced her back.

Hermione saw Cho as she moved towards them. She quickly pulled away from Harry. "See you guys in the . We have an essay to finish," she yelled back as she moved out of his sight.

Cho tapped Harry's shoulder. He was still trying to look for Hermione. "You were great," she said and then she planted a kiss on his cheeks. Harry was caught off guard.

Ron was already with and they were walking off the field.

"Aren't you excited," Cho asked intently as she held Harry's hand and moved him out of the crowd, "the Yule Ball is in two days."

"I.I am," Harry replied awkwardly. There he was again, he's never like this with Hermione, he was confident with being himself. Cho was as lovely as ever but he's so nervous around her. Cho was his object of affection since he was in his third year. And on his fourth year he had to compete with Cedric Diggory, Cho's boyfriend, in the Triwizard Tournament. He witnessed the death of Cedric in the hands of the evil wizard who murdered his parents.

"Why are you so quiet," Cho asked Harry.

"Uhmm.nothing," he told her. They reached the lakeside.

"This is where Cedric asked me to be his girlfriend," she said, " He was a friend of mine for a long time. Even if we belonged to different houses he was very nice to me. He was very quiet but when we do talk he's very funny and light-hearted. I miss him dearly," she sighed, and her tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

"Sorry, I couldn't save him," he said, as he felt very apologetic.

"It wasn't your fault," she assured him. "At least he died staying on our side. He's such an honorable young man. He's principles came first and I love him for that and deep inside I still do."

Harry was silent. He was the reason for all these grief. She could have been so happy if it wasn't for that blasted Portkey of a Trophy. He made up his mind he would help her forget. He would help her move on.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," he assured as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Ron and Hermione were up the . Harry was still out probably still with Cho walking around the grounds. Hermione went up the tower as soon as she finished her Prefect responsibilities.

"Hermione, do you think this whole dating plan would work," he asked as he looked up at the stars with the telescope.

"I think it would," she answered but deep down in her heart of hearts she wished it wouldn't, "Harry's putting a lot of effort on this one, I bet he'll pull this one out," she assured him.

"Not if you do something about it," Ron smirked.

"And what do you mean by that Ronald Weasley," she asked with a confused look in her face. She moved to her friend's side to confront him.

"Hermione.Hermione, just because I don't state the obvious, doesn't mean I don't know," Ron retorted, " I know you love Harry. I know you to well not to see through all the actions."

"Seriously, Ron is that what you think," she replied as tried to sound cool about the whole confrontation.

"No matter how you deny it Hermione you can't lie to me without me knowing it. You're like Harry you're not very good with lies. Remember the time when I asked you out on our fifth year. I knew I didn't have a chance. You just said yes, because I'm your friend and you had to cut me some slack," he said. "I appreciate all of that Hermione but it all made everything clear to me. You love Harry but our dear boy isn't as receptive as he is courageous. We weren't meant for each other and you made me realize it in the most painless way, by knowing it myself."

Hermione couldn't say anything she didn't know whether to deny or to agree with him.

"Don't worry I won't say anything to him. He has to figure this one on his own but I have to say one thing to you, he needs a little prodding," he whispered. "Well, what do you know it's the main man himself, Ron said, as he saw Harry come up the steps to the Astronomy tower.

"Hey, guys I'm really sorry I had to walk Cho to the great hall. How far have you gone with your essays?" he said apologetically.

"Don't worry, I'm about done with my paper but you know Hermione, she would love to add a couple of more pages for her essay," Ron said. " Oh Hermione, I still can't find anyone to sing for Harry so well, you got to do it."

"Ron, you can't do this to me after all." she paused.

"After all the what?" Harry asked with questioning look.

"You have to sing or you would have to explain your last statement," Ron reminded her.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it but just one song," she agreed.

Ron scribbled a few more words then left the astronomy tower and went off to the .

"Hermione, what was Ron talking about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking about.uhmm.it's not important," she answered while she wrote a few additional sentences on her parchment.

"I hate it when you leave me out on something," Harry said as he started on his own essay, "like when you said I was insensitive."

"I didn't mean to do that," she said she looked into his eyes and tried to assure him.

At times like this, Harry felt no worries. As he looked into her eyes it made him feel safe. Being with her made him feel the tranquility of the moment. It's like not even Voldemort concerned him. No other girl ever made him feel that way.

"It's okay," he replied, "I'm just wondering have you ever kissed anyone before?" he said inquisitively.

"I don't think I should answer that," Hermione said as she felt her face blushing.

"Well, because I haven't kissed anyone and it's going to be awkward kissing Cho two nights from now knowing she had kissed other guys before me. What if I make a fool of myself?"

Hermione stopped herself from laughing, "Harry is worrying about kissing! Well, what can I say to him even I haven't kissed anyone yet, but I can pretend to have kissed someone," she told herself.

"That's a revelation," she said teasingly.

"Well, it's not like you have," Harry blurted.

"What, do you mean by that of course I've already been kissed," she lied.

Harry's face was indescribable, "What do you mean? Who kissed you? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?" the questions were continuous.

Hermione had to stop herself before she would burst into laughter.

"Summer when I went to , and it was Krum, but it was just goodbye," she lied again.

Harry didn't know what to say. The picture of Hermione and Krum kissing gave him a very strange enraged feeling.

"Well, since you're an expert at it then I guess you can teach me," he challenged her.

She couldn't back out now she would look like a fool if she took back the stuffs she said. Although it was true that Viktor tried to kiss her goodbye but she didn't let him.

"Okay, since you asked for it", she said as she moved closer to him and instructed him what to do as if she really knew what she was saying.

"Imagine, I'm Cho and you're about to kiss me," she directed him, "put your hands around my waist."

Harry did as instructed, "like this," he said as he awkwardly placed his hands around her.

"Then I'll put my hands around your neck, like so," then she did what she said. "Close your eyes and just let the magic do its job."

Harry closed his eyes and Hermione after seeing his expression closed hers to. Without any prodding, there lips touched and a weird sensation flowed in both of them. Truly it was magic. Harry wasn't imagining it was Cho. He knew pretty well, it was Hermione. It was the most beautiful feeling, as if fireworks were shooting out from all direction and then poof! Hermione pulled away.

"Harry, you'd do great, trust me," Hermione ran off grabbing her parchments and quill as she run down the stairs.

Harry didn't know how to react. It was as if he was torn out of heaven. "How can it happen now?" he told himself, "Why did I realize it just now." He promised to help Cho recover and now he recognized his feelings for his best friend. He would be hurting Cho for the second time, how can he do that to her. He would cause her another heartbreak.

"Stupid, stupid, Hermione!" she told herself, "How can you let him kiss you or was it you who kissed him?" The sad thing was it felt so right but who was she kidding he was imagining it was Cho not her, she reminded herself.

A day before the Yule ball but everything seems to be normal. Hermione was relived from her duties for a while Harry said he had to make up for all the times she had to fill in for him. She went straight to the library. She carried along her CD player. She was so engrossed with her reading that she didn't notice Cho in front of her.

"Hi Hermione," Cho greeted.

She looked up and saw the seventh year Ravenclaw girl Harry was raving about for the past few years. "Oh, hi," she answered her.

"Can I talk to you?" she said as she took a seat right in front of Hermione.

"Okay, what is it about?" she asked, as she took the earphones off so she could hear Cho clearly.

"It's about you and Harry," she said, "I know you have been very close for as long as I don't know, since you guys have been here."

"What about us?" Hermione said trying to focus on her reading.

"I just want to know if you have feelings for him," Cho blurted out. She knew that the question maybe a bit out of line but she told herself that she had to know.

"Why, do you ask such silly questions?" Hermione said defensively. " I wouldn't be helping him if I had feelings for him."

"Or your helping him because you love him enough to sacrifice your own feelings," Cho said.

"You know we shouldn't have this conversation, you have a date with Harry for tomorrow's Yule Ball and I'll be singing for the two of you for crying out loud, and I just blew the surprise, anyways just do me a favor and don't break his heart," and with that Hermione left after she stuffed all her things in her bag and half carried, half dragged it out of the library.

Cho knew exactly what she had to do. She wouldn't blow off the date with Harry but she would help him realize his true feelings and whose it really for. He had been trying to make her feel a lot better after all. She owed him that much. He must have gone to many lengths just to make tomorrow night a perfect date for both of them.

Sean was in the library again and she really wanted to talk to him no matter what her friends said about him.

"Hey, Sean, I've been looking for you," she said as she approached him. " You're coming to the ball tomorrow, right?"

"I don't think I should I wouldn't be doing anything there, might as well, just stay in the Ravenclaw common room and read books," he answered.

"Please come, I'm helping out in organizing the Ball and I think you should be there, after all it is our last year at Hogwarts," she tried to convince him.

"I don't have a date and I would just look stupid in a dress robe," he tried to argue.

"Just be there I promise it will be great," she said, she patted his shoulder and left.

"Cho we saw everything," her friends cornered her right outside the library.

"Guys, stop spying on me," she argued.

"I can't believe you're still talking to that freak after all the stuffs we told you," Halley blurted.

"He is not a freak, ok," she raised her voice, "He's just a regular student just like the rest of us and he's actually a very smart and kind." she was interrupted.

"Oh my gosh, did you just say those things about sorry-excuse-for-a-boy to us. We are your friends, and we're arguing about some lame and dorky person," Stacy retorted.

"Actually compared to both of you he's a lot better. He's not judgmental and he has no pretenses," Cho defended Sean. "You guys are too busy judging him that you never got the chance to know what he is like. He is a good person and he's no smug like the popular guys you hang out with."

"Whatever! Do what you will, I guess your popularity isn't that important to you and by the way we can manage preparing the Yule Ball without you. We just hope you won't cancel your date with Harry or maybe you can dump him in the party so we can cut in," Halley blurted.

"You're worse than any Slytherin I know," Cho said as she stormed off to their common room.

"What will I do?" Harry asked himself over and over. The Yule Ball was tonight. He's alone in his room. He already got everything he needed. The table by the lake would be taken cared of by Dobby and Winky, they were both so anxious to help. Ron got the fireworks prepared. Hermione would be singing and he already got the perfect gift. This whole plan had gone smoothly, he didn't expect the problem to come from him. "Why didn't it dawn on me before?" he told himself.

Hermione was singing for him and Cho, the girl he thought was the one meant for him. All this time he wished of this dream date and finally it would take place he's confused. "I love Hermione but can I risk hurting Cho again?" the question kept popping in his head.

"I have to stick to the plans I can't hurt her again. I'm not even sure if Hermione loves me, but the night she was crying she said I'm so insensitive, does that mean she has feelings for me to and that she was jealous of Cho?" he got even more confused.

"The honorable thing to do is go on with the date and whatever is meant to happen will happen," he told himself.

Hermione was looking at her dress robe, "this is it," she sighed. "I'm going to sing for him. Hope this would make him happy, that'll be enough for me. At least I have one kiss to remember him by." Harry Potter was the first boy who ever kissed her, her first real kiss but it probably didn't matter to him but it surely did to her.

"I love you Harry," she said holding a picture of the three of them she, Harry and Ron, "and too bad you love someone else." The kids in the picture were just chattering.

Everyone was in the Great Hall. It was transformed into a very beautiful ballroom with beautiful glittery objects like the Northern lights.

Ron entered the ball with and Ginny with Colin. They were seated together holding each other's hands and gazing dreamingly in each other eyes.

"I wonder where Hermione is," Ginny asked her brother.

"Haven't seen her either," he answered.

"She was still in her room when I left," Ginny said.

They saw Harry and Cho enter the hall. She was wearing a golden sparkly dress robe that looks really lovely on her. They moved to their direction.

"Hi, everyone," Harry greeted, "You all know Cho."

"Yes, it's a pleasure finally meeting you," Ginny said as they shook hands and so with the rest of Harry's friends in the table.

The ball started with a few words from Dumbledore. Then Parvati Patil who was the host of the show announced that the dance is to begin and she introduced a very special opening song number that everyone was welcome to dance to.

And with that Hermione appeared on stage with her beautiful Lavender Off- shoulder dress robe. The music magically filled the room and Hermione started to sing.

You give your hand to me

Then you say hello

And I can't hardly speak

My heart is beating so

And anyone can tell

You think you know me well

But you don't know me

Harry asked Cho for a dance. For a while they were the only people in the dance floor and then the other couples went to dance along the beautiful song Hermione was singing. Harry, even though he was holding Cho in his arms as they danced was looking at his best friend singing on stage, very beautiful in her dress.

No. you don't know the one

Who dreams of you at night

Longs to kiss your lips

Longs to hold you tight

Oh I am just a friend

That's all I've ever been

Coz you don't know me

As she sang on stage she saw Harry and gave him a warm smile. "He is going to be happy and that's what's important," she told herself.

I never knew the art of making love

Know my heartaches with love for you

Afraid and shy I let my chance go by

A chance that you might love me to

You give your hand to me

And then you say goodbye

I watch you walk away

Beside the lucky gal

Oh you will never know

The one who loves you so

Well, you don't know me

Harry listened to the song intently, the message was clear to him now, but what should he do. He's with Cho, what would he tell her.

You give your hand to me

And then you say goodbye

I watch you walk away

Beside the lucky gal

Oh you will never know

The one who loves you so

Coz, you don't know me

Oh. no.. you don't know me

Hmm..You don't know me

The song ended and every one roared into applause. Hermione gave a bow and went to Ginny who was clapping and cheering for her beside Colin.

Cho asked Harry to go out in the school grounds. They moved out across the crowd and got out when they reached the door of the Great hall.

Hermione saw them as they left. A stab of jealousy clogged her chest and it gave her a hard time to breathe.

"Hermione, you're brilliant," Ginny congratulated her, and gave her friend a hug. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I just feel dizzy," Hermione answered. "I think I should go back to my room," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us," Ginny asked as she tried to figure out what was wrong with Hermione.

"No, you guys enjoy. I've done my part. I think I should go," Hermione said with a sad expression on her face.

She went out of the hall and was at the entrance hall when she heard someone call her.

"Granger," the familiar voice called onto her.

"I didn't know you have some hidden talent. I'm quite impressed," the voice said.

"Draco, I can't believe you are lost of bad things to say to me that you actually resorted into praising me," Hermione retorted.

"Very touchy, Granger, I just thought you were great back there," he told her. "To bad Potter didn't appreciate it but hey, I did."

"I know you, this conversation will lead to another insult," Hermione grunted.

"What made you think I'll insult you," Draco moved closer. "I just want to show you how I appreciate your performance tonight," he moved even closer as if he was to kiss her.

"Don't you ever try to pull that stunt on me again," she yelled as she shoved his face off her sight and she ran to the grounds heading straight to the astronomy tower, tears forming in her eyes. Draco was on the floor when Pansy walked up to him to ask what happened.

Harry led Cho by the lakeside and told her to close her eyes. She did as instructed and felt him putting something around her neck.

Cho opened her eyes and saw the necklace with a heart-shaped locket with the emerald stone in the middle. "Harry it's so beautiful," she said then she gave him a hug, "And this dinner settings is really nice."

"But all these aren't really meant for me," she said as the expression on her face changed.

"What do you mean?" Harry said pretty confused with what she said.

"You know pretty well, what I'm talking about," she said. "All this is not for me but for the person you really love. This locket is for her, not me. Stop feeling sorry for me Harry. You don't have to burden yourself with making me feel better. I don't blame you for everything that happened to Cedric and it got you all obsessed with making me happy."

"But I thought." Harry tried to say.

"Harry, thanks for making me realize I have to move on. You're lucky you have real good friends. Well, I have to find real friends. I was kidding myself for a long time. I need to know myself first and find people who will accept me, for the person that I am and not judge me by the people I'm with. Harry, If there is one thing I have learned from you that would have be to follow my heart and this time I want you to do the same. Go to her Harry tell her how you feel and I assure you, you're not hurting me by doing so."

Harry was silent and no words escaped from his mouth. Cho gave the locket back and told him to find Hermione and he did. He ran off to find her. Cho told him that she wanted to be alone for a while.

"Cho," a guy called her.

"Sean is that you," she asked the stranger.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said, " You weren't inside so I assumed you took a walk with your boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend," she said, "He's just a friend. I'm glad you came."

He held out his hand to her and she took the offer. They walked side by side under the moonlight.

"Sean do you like dancing," Cho asked.

"I'm no good at it," he admitted, "but I'll try not to step on your feet."

"So are you saying you'll dance with me?" Cho said.

"Are you kidding," he couldn't believe his ears.

"I don't have anything to do all night so we might as well dance and tomorrow we can read books together in the library," she said as they walked back inside the castle.

Harry saw Ron and Elizabeth and he ran up to them, "Have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

"Ginny said Hermione was going back to her room," Ron replied.

"No, I think she went of to the grounds I think I saw her went out of the castle," said.

"Thanks I'll look around for her," Harry said.

He looked everywhere and he couldn't figure where Hermione went. He was holding the necklace in his hands he intended to give it to her and tell her that he loves her.

He remembered the , that's where they shared a kiss.

Hermione was up the Tower singing to herself and reminiscing the night they were up in that place and they shared a kiss. It was her first and Harry didn't know it. He was her first love and her first kiss and now he was also her first heartbreak. Tears welled down her cheeks. Now she was only sobbing she hoped that all the pain in her chest would go away.

Harry went up the tower as fast as he could. He could hear her singing then all he heard was her sobs. He can't believe what kind of a jerk he had been to her. She loved him and he was too stupid not to notice.

"Hermione," he called.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "Aren't you suppose to be with your girl friend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's not the one I want to be with," he answered as he moved up to her.

"The girl that I want to be with was with me all along. I was so dumb not to know that she was just by my side helping me out through everything. Accepting me just as I am and reminding me when I get a bit over board with my actions," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I mean is. I love you. I have loved you for so long but I never really had the nerve to realize it. I guess I was scared you didn't love me back but my stupidity caused you so much pain that I don't know if you'll ever forgive me," he told her as he held both her hands in his.

"I think this belongs to you," Harry said as he placed the necklace around her neck.

"You're giving this to me?" she said as more tears fell down her cheeks but this time it wasn't because she was heart broken but because she's filled with happiness inside.

"It looks a lot better when it's on you," he said looking at his best friend admiringly.

"Harry please hold the locket and open it," Hermione instructed him.

Harry saw his and Hermione's face inside the locket. The thought of them together made him smile.

"Honestly Hermione when you picked out this locket were you thinking that it should have been for you?" He asked.

"Actually I kind of figured I'll be the owner of this necklace in the end," she joked.

"Hermione, I owe you my life. You're like the air that I breathe and I neglected you. I should have died last year if it wasn't for you. I love you Hermione," he said as he pulled her close in an embrace.

"Harry, you just don't know how happy I am," she replied, "I love you too."

Harry held her close and they shared a very long and wonderful kiss, when suddenly Hermione looked up at him. "Harry, the kiss last time I want you to know that it was my first. Viktor and I never kissed, well, he tried but I didn't let him. You're my first kiss Harry."

"And you're my first kiss to and I promise you will be my last," he told her, "I will never love anyone else. You're the only one for me. You complete the missing pieces of my life. Hermione you make me whole."

And with that she cried holding him closely her head against his chest. And once again they kissed and in some magical moment they were levitating from were they stood.

"Hermione I want to show you something", Harry said, "Accio Firebolt!" The broom came flying towards them and landed in front of Harry who was still hugging Hermione.

"Shall we," he offered.

"You know I hate flying," she retorted.

" Trust me your safe with me," he held her hands tightly. And they flew out of the when the fireworks went off.

Hermione was holding on to Harry real tightly. She looked at his face that was gleaming with happiness.

They were flying above everyone else, fireworks, going off from all side and the full moon shining on them. They shared a wonderful kiss and professed their love for each other, a promise that they swore to keep for the rest of their lives.

The End

Days had passed. Ron got Dobby and Winky to agree in helping them put up a special table by the lake on the night of the Yule Ball. The only things they had to worry about were the Astronomy Essay, a match with Slytherin and the singer for Harry's little Yule Ball Serenade.

The day of the Quidditch match arrived. Playing against Slytherin was the nastiest of all the games played by the Gryffindor team. Ron, Harry and Dean are the oldest members of the team. The rest are fifth year to second year Gryffindor students.

At the stands Hermione was beside Ginny cheering for her friends. Hagrid would have been there if he wasn't sent to Beauxbatons to meet Madame Maxime for an important convention. Hermione's heart leaped every time she saw Harry get in a very edgy position or if he seemed to be on the verge of falling off his broom, which wasn't so because he's very good at Quidditch but she still felt worried most of the time. She remembered in their first year, the time when Harry's broom was jinxed and he almost fell, she set professors Snape's robes on fire and the commotion knocked Prof. Quirrell who was the one jinxing it. On their second year Harry was hit by a rouge bludger and got his poor arm broken. No thanks to Gilderoy Lockhart the boy had to grow his bones back because instead of mending them the so called 'all-knowing -professor' made all the bones in the right arm disappear. And there was the third year incident when poor Harry fainted because a dementor came in the fields. She hoped that no accident would happen to her friend this year. On their fourth year on the first Triwizard challenge, Harry had to fly around a Hungarian Horntail to get the golden egg, it wasn't Quidditch but he did one hell of scary flying on that one.

The game started. Ron was one hell of a keeper. He always blocked Blaise Zabini's attempts to score. Colin one of their Chasers scored 3 times. Harry and Draco had a head to head fight to get the snitch. Malfoy had almost got it but he was over powered by his smugness that he didn't realizes that he was about to hit one of the rings then bang Malfoy fell off his broom. Harry rushed to get the snitch but also went after the limp motionless body of Malfoy. He must have been knocked off by the impact on his head. Gryffindor won 180 points to 20.

Harry laid down Malfoy on the ground then he ran off and held the snitch the Gryffindor fans applauded. Ron and the rest of the team went to him and waved to all their friends. Harry scanned the field Hermione was coming their way with Ginny.

Ginny went straight to Colin and gave him a big hug and they kissed she didn't even mind her brother who was staring at them.

Hermione ran towards her friends. "You guys were great," she said as she held her hands out to both of them. "Good keeper maneuvers Ron," she commended. "Harry, you were brilliant and it's a good thing you save that Malfoy from getting any concussions. Now he owes you one," she beamed. Then she gave Harry a hug and he embraced her back.

Hermione saw Cho as she moved towards them. She quickly pulled away from Harry. "See you guys in the . We have an essay to finish," she yelled back as she moved out of his sight.

Cho tapped Harry's shoulder. He was still trying to look for Hermione. "You were great," she said and then she planted a kiss on his cheeks. Harry was caught off guard.

Ron was already with and they were walking off the field.

"Aren't you excited," Cho asked intently as she held Harry's hand and moved him out of the crowd, "the Yule Ball is in two days."

"I.I am," Harry replied awkwardly. There he was again, he's never like this with Hermione, he was confident with being himself. Cho was as lovely as ever but he's so nervous around her. Cho was his object of affection since he was in his third year. And on his fourth year he had to compete with Cedric Diggory, Cho's boyfriend, in the Triwizard Tournament. He witnessed the death of Cedric in the hands of the evil wizard who murdered his parents.

"Why are you so quiet," Cho asked Harry.

"Uhmm.nothing," he told her. They reached the lakeside.

"This is where Cedric asked me to be his girlfriend," she said, " He was a friend of mine for a long time. Even if we belonged to different houses he was very nice to me. He was very quiet but when we do talk he's very funny and light-hearted. I miss him dearly," she sighed, and her tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

"Sorry, I couldn't save him," he said, as he felt very apologetic.

"It wasn't your fault," she assured him. "At least he died staying on our side. He's such an honorable young man. He's principles came first and I love him for that and deep inside I still do."

Harry was silent. He was the reason for all these grief. She could have been so happy if it wasn't for that blasted Portkey of a Trophy. He made up his mind he would help her forget. He would help her move on.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," he assured as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Ron and Hermione were up the . Harry was still out probably still with Cho walking around the grounds. Hermione went up the tower as soon as she finished her Prefect responsibilities.

"Hermione, do you think this whole dating plan would work," he asked as he looked up at the stars with the telescope.

"I think it would," she answered but deep down in her heart of hearts she wished it wouldn't, "Harry's putting a lot of effort on this one, I bet he'll pull this one out," she assured him.

"Not if you do something about it," Ron smirked.

"And what do you mean by that Ronald Weasley," she asked with a confused look in her face. She moved to her friend's side to confront him.

"Hermione.Hermione, just because I don't state the obvious, doesn't mean I don't know," Ron retorted, " I know you love Harry. I know you to well not to see through all the actions."

"Seriously, Ron is that what you think," she replied as tried to sound cool about the whole confrontation.

"No matter how you deny it Hermione you can't lie to me without me knowing it. You're like Harry you're not very good with lies. Remember the time when I asked you out on our fifth year. I knew I didn't have a chance. You just said yes, because I'm your friend and you had to cut me some slack," he said. "I appreciate all of that Hermione but it all made everything clear to me. You love Harry but our dear boy isn't as receptive as he is courageous. We weren't meant for each other and you made me realize it in the most painless way, by knowing it myself."

Hermione couldn't say anything she didn't know whether to deny or to agree with him.

"Don't worry I won't say anything to him. He has to figure this one on his own but I have to say one thing to you, he needs a little prodding," he whispered. "Well, what do you know it's the main man himself, Ron said, as he saw Harry come up the steps to the Astronomy tower.

"Hey, guys I'm really sorry I had to walk Cho to the great hall. How far have you gone with your essays?" he said apologetically.

"Don't worry, I'm about done with my paper but you know Hermione, she would love to add a couple of more pages for her essay," Ron said. " Oh Hermione, I still can't find anyone to sing for Harry so well, you got to do it."

"Ron, you can't do this to me after all." she paused.

"After all the what?" Harry asked with questioning look.

"You have to sing or you would have to explain your last statement," Ron reminded her.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it but just one song," she agreed.

Ron scribbled a few more words then left the astronomy tower and went off to the .

"Hermione, what was Ron talking about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking about.uhmm.it's not important," she answered while she wrote a few additional sentences on her parchment.

"I hate it when you leave me out on something," Harry said as he started on his own essay, "like when you said I was insensitive."

"I didn't mean to do that," she said she looked into his eyes and tried to assure him.

At times like this, Harry felt no worries. As he looked into her eyes it made him feel safe. Being with her made him feel the tranquility of the moment. It's like not even Voldemort concerned him. No other girl ever made him feel that way.

"It's okay," he replied, "I'm just wondering have you ever kissed anyone before?" he said inquisitively.

"I don't think I should answer that," Hermione said as she felt her face blushing.

"Well, because I haven't kissed anyone and it's going to be awkward kissing Cho two nights from now knowing she had kissed other guys before me. What if I make a fool of myself?"

Hermione stopped herself from laughing, "Harry is worrying about kissing! Well, what can I say to him even I haven't kissed anyone yet, but I can pretend to have kissed someone," she told herself.

"That's a revelation," she said teasingly.

"Well, it's not like you have," Harry blurted.

"What, do you mean by that of course I've already been kissed," she lied.

Harry's face was indescribable, "What do you mean? Who kissed you? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?" the questions were continuous.

Hermione had to stop herself before she would burst into laughter.

"Summer when I went to , and it was Krum, but it was just goodbye," she lied again.

Harry didn't know what to say. The picture of Hermione and Krum kissing gave him a very strange enraged feeling.

"Well, since you're an expert at it then I guess you can teach me," he challenged her.

She couldn't back out now she would look like a fool if she took back the stuffs she said. Although it was true that Viktor tried to kiss her goodbye but she didn't let him.

"Okay, since you asked for it", she said as she moved closer to him and instructed him what to do as if she really knew what she was saying.

"Imagine, I'm Cho and you're about to kiss me," she directed him, "put your hands around my waist."

Harry did as instructed, "like this," he said as he awkwardly placed his hands around her.

"Then I'll put my hands around your neck, like so," then she did what she said. "Close your eyes and just let the magic do its job."

Harry closed his eyes and Hermione after seeing his expression closed hers to. Without any prodding, there lips touched and a weird sensation flowed in both of them. Truly it was magic. Harry wasn't imagining it was Cho. He knew pretty well, it was Hermione. It was the most beautiful feeling, as if fireworks were shooting out from all direction and then poof! Hermione pulled away.

"Harry, you'd do great, trust me," Hermione ran off grabbing her parchments and quill as she run down the stairs.

Harry didn't know how to react. It was as if he was torn out of heaven. "How can it happen now?" he told himself, "Why did I realize it just now." He promised to help Cho recover and now he recognized his feelings for his best friend. He would be hurting Cho for the second time, how can he do that to her. He would cause her another heartbreak.

"Stupid, stupid, Hermione!" she told herself, "How can you let him kiss you or was it you who kissed him?" The sad thing was it felt so right but who was she kidding he was imagining it was Cho not her, she reminded herself.

A day before the Yule ball but everything seems to be normal. Hermione was relived from her duties for a while Harry said he had to make up for all the times she had to fill in for him. She went straight to the library. She carried along her CD player. She was so engrossed with her reading that she didn't notice Cho in front of her.

"Hi Hermione," Cho greeted.

She looked up and saw the seventh year Ravenclaw girl Harry was raving about for the past few years. "Oh, hi," she answered her.

"Can I talk to you?" she said as she took a seat right in front of Hermione.

"Okay, what is it about?" she asked, as she took the earphones off so she could hear Cho clearly.

"It's about you and Harry," she said, "I know you have been very close for as long as I don't know, since you guys have been here."

"What about us?" Hermione said trying to focus on her reading.

"I just want to know if you have feelings for him," Cho blurted out. She knew that the question maybe a bit out of line but she told herself that she had to know.

"Why, do you ask such silly questions?" Hermione said defensively. " I wouldn't be helping him if I had feelings for him."

"Or your helping him because you love him enough to sacrifice your own feelings," Cho said.

"You know we shouldn't have this conversation, you have a date with Harry for tomorrow's Yule Ball and I'll be singing for the two of you for crying out loud, and I just blew the surprise, anyways just do me a favor and don't break his heart," and with that Hermione left after she stuffed all her things in her bag and half carried, half dragged it out of the library.

Cho knew exactly what she had to do. She wouldn't blow off the date with Harry but she would help him realize his true feelings and whose it really for. He had been trying to make her feel a lot better after all. She owed him that much. He must have gone to many lengths just to make tomorrow night a perfect date for both of them.

Sean was in the library again and she really wanted to talk to him no matter what her friends said about him.

"Hey, Sean, I've been looking for you," she said as she approached him. " You're coming to the ball tomorrow, right?"

"I don't think I should I wouldn't be doing anything there, might as well, just stay in the Ravenclaw common room and read books," he answered.

"Please come, I'm helping out in organizing the Ball and I think you should be there, after all it is our last year at Hogwarts," she tried to convince him.

"I don't have a date and I would just look stupid in a dress robe," he tried to argue.

"Just be there I promise it will be great," she said, she patted his shoulder and left.

"Cho we saw everything," her friends cornered her right outside the library.

"Guys, stop spying on me," she argued.

"I can't believe you're still talking to that freak after all the stuffs we told you," Halley blurted.

"He is not a freak, ok," she raised her voice, "He's just a regular student just like the rest of us and he's actually a very smart and kind." she was interrupted.

"Oh my gosh, did you just say those things about sorry-excuse-for-a-boy to us. We are your friends, and we're arguing about some lame and dorky person," Stacy retorted.

"Actually compared to both of you he's a lot better. He's not judgmental and he has no pretenses," Cho defended Sean. "You guys are too busy judging him that you never got the chance to know what he is like. He is a good person and he's no smug like the popular guys you hang out with."

"Whatever! Do what you will, I guess your popularity isn't that important to you and by the way we can manage preparing the Yule Ball without you. We just hope you won't cancel your date with Harry or maybe you can dump him in the party so we can cut in," Halley blurted.

"You're worse than any Slytherin I know," Cho said as she stormed off to their common room.

"What will I do?" Harry asked himself over and over. The Yule Ball was tonight. He's alone in his room. He already got everything he needed. The table by the lake would be taken cared of by Dobby and Winky, they were both so anxious to help. Ron got the fireworks prepared. Hermione would be singing and he already got the perfect gift. This whole plan had gone smoothly, he didn't expect the problem to come from him. "Why didn't it dawn on me before?" he told himself.

Hermione was singing for him and Cho, the girl he thought was the one meant for him. All this time he wished of this dream date and finally it would take place he's confused. "I love Hermione but can I risk hurting Cho again?" the question kept popping in his head.

"I have to stick to the plans I can't hurt her again. I'm not even sure if Hermione loves me, but the night she was crying she said I'm so insensitive, does that mean she has feelings for me to and that she was jealous of Cho?" he got even more confused.

"The honorable thing to do is go on with the date and whatever is meant to happen will happen," he told himself.

Hermione was looking at her dress robe, "this is it," she sighed. "I'm going to sing for him. Hope this would make him happy, that'll be enough for me. At least I have one kiss to remember him by." Harry Potter was the first boy who ever kissed her, her first real kiss but it probably didn't matter to him but it surely did to her.

"I love you Harry," she said holding a picture of the three of them she, Harry and Ron, "and too bad you love someone else." The kids in the picture were just chattering.

Everyone was in the Great Hall. It was transformed into a very beautiful ballroom with beautiful glittery objects like the Northern lights.

Ron entered the ball with and Ginny with Colin. They were seated together holding each other's hands and gazing dreamingly in each other eyes.

"I wonder where Hermione is," Ginny asked her brother.

"Haven't seen her either," he answered.

"She was still in her room when I left," Ginny said.

They saw Harry and Cho enter the hall. She was wearing a golden sparkly dress robe that looks really lovely on her. They moved to their direction.

"Hi, everyone," Harry greeted, "You all know Cho."

"Yes, it's a pleasure finally meeting you," Ginny said as they shook hands and so with the rest of Harry's friends in the table.

The ball started with a few words from Dumbledore. Then Parvati Patil who was the host of the show announced that the dance is to begin and she introduced a very special opening song number that everyone was welcome to dance to.

And with that Hermione appeared on stage with her beautiful Lavender Off- shoulder dress robe. The music magically filled the room and Hermione started to sing.

You give your hand to me

Then you say hello

And I can't hardly speak

My heart is beating so

And anyone can tell

You think you know me well

But you don't know me

Harry asked Cho for a dance. For a while they were the only people in the dance floor and then the other couples went to dance along the beautiful song Hermione was singing. Harry, even though he was holding Cho in his arms as they danced was looking at his best friend singing on stage, very beautiful in her dress.

No. you don't know the one

Who dreams of you at night

Longs to kiss your lips

Longs to hold you tight

Oh I am just a friend

That's all I've ever been

Coz you don't know me

As she sang on stage she saw Harry and gave him a warm smile. "He is going to be happy and that's what's important," she told herself.

I never knew the art of making love

Know my heartaches with love for you

Afraid and shy I let my chance go by

A chance that you might love me to

You give your hand to me

And then you say goodbye

I watch you walk away

Beside the lucky gal

Oh you will never know

The one who loves you so

Well, you don't know me

Harry listened to the song intently, the message was clear to him now, but what should he do. He's with Cho, what would he tell her.

You give your hand to me

And then you say goodbye

I watch you walk away

Beside the lucky gal

Oh you will never know

The one who loves you so

Coz, you don't know me

Oh. no.. you don't know me

Hmm..You don't know me

The song ended and every one roared into applause. Hermione gave a bow and went to Ginny who was clapping and cheering for her beside Colin.

Cho asked Harry to go out in the school grounds. They moved out across the crowd and got out when they reached the door of the Great hall.

Hermione saw them as they left. A stab of jealousy clogged her chest and it gave her a hard time to breathe.

"Hermione, you're brilliant," Ginny congratulated her, and gave her friend a hug. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I just feel dizzy," Hermione answered. "I think I should go back to my room," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us," Ginny asked as she tried to figure out what was wrong with Hermione.

"No, you guys enjoy. I've done my part. I think I should go," Hermione said with a sad expression on her face.

She went out of the hall and was at the entrance hall when she heard someone call her.

"Granger," the familiar voice called onto her.

"I didn't know you have some hidden talent. I'm quite impressed," the voice said.

"Draco, I can't believe you are lost of bad things to say to me that you actually resorted into praising me," Hermione retorted.

"Very touchy, Granger, I just thought you were great back there," he told her. "To bad Potter didn't appreciate it but hey, I did."

"I know you, this conversation will lead to another insult," Hermione grunted.

"What made you think I'll insult you," Draco moved closer. "I just want to show you how I appreciate your performance tonight," he moved even closer as if he was to kiss her.

"Don't you ever try to pull that stunt on me again," she yelled as she shoved his face off her sight and she ran to the grounds heading straight to the astronomy tower, tears forming in her eyes. Draco was on the floor when Pansy walked up to him to ask what happened.

Harry led Cho by the lakeside and told her to close her eyes. She did as instructed and felt him putting something around her neck.

Cho opened her eyes and saw the necklace with a heart-shaped locket with the emerald stone in the middle. "Harry it's so beautiful," she said then she gave him a hug, "And this dinner settings is really nice."

"But all these aren't really meant for me," she said as the expression on her face changed.

"What do you mean?" Harry said pretty confused with what she said.

"You know pretty well, what I'm talking about," she said. "All this is not for me but for the person you really love. This locket is for her, not me. Stop feeling sorry for me Harry. You don't have to burden yourself with making me feel better. I don't blame you for everything that happened to Cedric and it got you all obsessed with making me happy."

"But I thought." Harry tried to say.

"Harry, thanks for making me realize I have to move on. You're lucky you have real good friends. Well, I have to find real friends. I was kidding myself for a long time. I need to know myself first and find people who will accept me, for the person that I am and not judge me by the people I'm with. Harry, If there is one thing I have learned from you that would have be to follow my heart and this time I want you to do the same. Go to her Harry tell her how you feel and I assure you, you're not hurting me by doing so."

Harry was silent and no words escaped from his mouth. Cho gave the locket back and told him to find Hermione and he did. He ran off to find her. Cho told him that she wanted to be alone for a while.

"Cho," a guy called her.

"Sean is that you," she asked the stranger.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said, " You weren't inside so I assumed you took a walk with your boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend," she said, "He's just a friend. I'm glad you came."

He held out his hand to her and she took the offer. They walked side by side under the moonlight.

"Sean do you like dancing," Cho asked.

"I'm no good at it," he admitted, "but I'll try not to step on your feet."

"So are you saying you'll dance with me?" Cho said.

"Are you kidding," he couldn't believe his ears.

"I don't have anything to do all night so we might as well dance and tomorrow we can read books together in the library," she said as they walked back inside the castle.

Harry saw Ron and Elizabeth and he ran up to them, "Have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

"Ginny said Hermione was going back to her room," Ron replied.

"No, I think she went of to the grounds I think I saw her went out of the castle," said.

"Thanks I'll look around for her," Harry said.

He looked everywhere and he couldn't figure where Hermione went. He was holding the necklace in his hands he intended to give it to her and tell her that he loves her.

He remembered the , that's where they shared a kiss.

Hermione was up the Tower singing to herself and reminiscing the night they were up in that place and they shared a kiss. It was her first and Harry didn't know it. He was her first love and her first kiss and now he was also her first heartbreak. Tears welled down her cheeks. Now she was only sobbing she hoped that all the pain in her chest would go away.

Harry went up the tower as fast as he could. He could hear her singing then all he heard was her sobs. He can't believe what kind of a jerk he had been to her. She loved him and he was too stupid not to notice.

"Hermione," he called.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "Aren't you suppose to be with your girl friend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's not the one I want to be with," he answered as he moved up to her.

"The girl that I want to be with was with me all along. I was so dumb not to know that she was just by my side helping me out through everything. Accepting me just as I am and reminding me when I get a bit over board with my actions," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I mean is. I love you. I have loved you for so long but I never really had the nerve to realize it. I guess I was scared you didn't love me back but my stupidity caused you so much pain that I don't know if you'll ever forgive me," he told her as he held both her hands in his.

"I think this belongs to you," Harry said as he placed the necklace around her neck.

"You're giving this to me?" she said as more tears fell down her cheeks but this time it wasn't because she was heart broken but because she's filled with happiness inside.

"It looks a lot better when it's on you," he said looking at his best friend admiringly.

"Harry please hold the locket and open it," Hermione instructed him.

Harry saw his and Hermione's face inside the locket. The thought of them together made him smile.

"Honestly Hermione when you picked out this locket were you thinking that it should have been for you?" He asked.

"Actually I kind of figured I'll be the owner of this necklace in the end," she joked.

"Hermione, I owe you my life. You're like the air that I breathe and I neglected you. I should have died last year if it wasn't for you. I love you Hermione," he said as he pulled her close in an embrace.

"Harry, you just don't know how happy I am," she replied, "I love you too."

Harry held her close and they shared a very long and wonderful kiss, when suddenly Hermione looked up at him. "Harry, the kiss last time I want you to know that it was my first. Viktor and I never kissed, well, he tried but I didn't let him. You're my first kiss Harry."

"And you're my first kiss to and I promise you will be my last," he told her, "I will never love anyone else. You're the only one for me. You complete the missing pieces of my life. Hermione you make me whole."

And with that she cried holding him closely her head against his chest. And once again they kissed and in some magical moment they were levitating from were they stood.

"Hermione I want to show you something", Harry said, "Accio Firebolt!" The broom came flying towards them and landed in front of Harry who was still hugging Hermione.

"Shall we," he offered.

"You know I hate flying," she retorted.

" Trust me your safe with me," he held her hands tightly. And they flew out of the when the fireworks went off.

Hermione was holding on to Harry real tightly. She looked at his face that was gleaming with happiness.

They were flying above everyone else, fireworks, going off from all side and the full moon shining on them. They shared a wonderful kiss and professed their love for each other, a promise that they swore to keep for the rest of their lives.

The End

* * *


End file.
